War Angel Ranma
by G-Force 1
Summary: After a very long delay without further ado the update of War Angel Ranma. Dan, Dan, Dan, This is a Steel Angel Kurumi and Ranma half xover.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Steel Angel Kurumi, Oh My Goddess, and eventual Sailor Moon do not belong to me, simple as that so bother asking me.

Long ago, there was a great war, between heaven and hell. Hell had bloodthirsty, trained demons, wraiths, fallen angels. Heaven had gods, goddesses and angels but as great as there power was they lacked in the ruthlessness that their enemy had. The few gods of battle were too far between and even they had limits. That is why Kami-sama the almighty created an angel, an angel that was not pure yet was not evil, an angel with great power. He was entrusted to Bast and Kishijoten to raise and teach him, When he was grown he was given one more power that none of the angels could do without falling. He was given the power to sin.

This was the War angel, the angel of battle and death. He was the only angel that was allowed to torture his enemies and not fall. With this power he could gain information from his enemy that none of the forces of heaven could ever get from the hardened soldiers of Hell. He was efficient on and off the battlefield, quick, deadly, and merciless to his enemies. Loyal to Kami-sama, loved by his adoptive goddess mothers, he was the turning point of the war. With the defeat of Hell's forces, the cease-fire made, and defenses set to stop any attack from the underworld the Kami-sama found himself in a dilemma. What to do with an angel that could sin and not fall? He sought to contain him. It was a mistake. The War angel fought back and with a power to sin he struck back against Kami-sama till finally with burst of power Kami-sama sealed him and threw him into a vessel on earth and never to awaken.

This did not bode well to Bast and Kishijoten their adoptive son saving heaven and then sealed away out of fear. Within their power they sent out their own terms of awakening. "The one who is man among men, the one who is loyalty is unquestioned, the one who's luck with women exceeds standards, the one who possesses the skill of a feline, the one who's blood is tied to two goddesses." If there is one who meets these standards the war angel is within them and will awaken. Kami-sama found out about this of course and was very displeased, however he too realized that his own actions were hasty and thus added one more term that would make it almost unquestionable of the War angel's loyalty. "One who love's an angel."

Present time, Nerima Ward, One year after Saffron incident.

"Hey pops what did you do with my money?" Ranma chased his father turned panda across the backyard.

The panda held out a sign. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Shut up you probably stole it to go drinking didn't you?" Ranma smashed the sign and continued pursuing his cowardly father.

"Ho ho! I did it! I did it! I got the nanban mirror fixed up! Now I can go steal panties anywhere in time!" Happosai hopped around waving the newly repaired mirror. "Ranma thank you for lending me the money to fix this beauty up."

"So you're the one who stole my money!" Ranma stopped pounding on his father's head.

"Hmmm, now where should I go? I know the Taisho era they had that nice female military division that doubled as a theatrical troupe. I never got a good chance to steal their panties… yet, hee hee." Happosai began to drool.

"Damn that pervert, I've got to stop him." Ranma leaped at Happosai who was pouring onion juice in his eye.

"Take me to the Beginning of Taisho." He said and worked a nice big tear up.

"Hey look a bra!" Ranma yelled out.

"Where?" Happosai whipped his head around.

"Gotcha!" Ranma snatched the mirror from the perverted old geezer's hands

"Ranma! Gimme that back it's mine!" Happosai began hopping around trying to grab it.

"No way!" Ranma kept it out of reach.

"Curse you! Happo Fire Burst!" Happosai reached in his gi for a bomb and threw it. Unfortunately it wasn't a bomb it was his onion juice, and smacked and broke right in Ranma's face.

"Ack! Stupid old geezer!" Ranma's eyes watered and tears fell down, right onto the face of the mirror. With a large flash Ranma disappeared.

"No!" Happosai fell to his knees. "My silky darlings from the past, gone."

"Growf!" Genma held up a sign. "Oh no Ranma's gone."

Early Taisho era:

"Oh what happened?" Ranma got up and looked around. "Where am I?" Feeling something crinkle on the ground Ranma looked down. "The mirror broke!"

"Excuse me sir who are you?" A voice asked.

Ranma turned to see a man with long hair pulled back in a ponytail he wore a white robe with blue flaps. "Uh I'm Ranma Saotome, Where am I?"

"Why you're at my temple, do you need help?" The man asked.

"Yeah, can you point me toward the Tendo dojo?" Ranma asked.

"Tendo dojo? I've never heard of it." The man said.

"Huh? Never heard of it?" Ranma looked out past the stairs. "What the-! Where am I?" He shouted.

"I told you you're at my temple." The man said.

"I didn't mean that, what year is this anyway?" Ranma asked.

"That's a very unusual question, we've just recently ended the Meiji era. This is the first year of Taisho."

"Taisho!" Ranma yelled out the world was suddenly starting to spin really fast.

"Yes it is, by the way my name Kamihito Kagura nice to meet you." Kamihito said just as Ranma decided to black out. "Well that was strange."

To be continued.

Ha ha I've decided on adding yet another series this time Ranma is going to obviously be the powerful War angel. The main purpose of this was to get a Steel Angel Kurumi crossover in and to eventually put these all together. Kinda like Hung Nguyen's "Great Crossover Crisis" Except I'm going to add Goji Kaiju as one of the five. Which reminds me, does anyone know of a way of contacting the guy. I wanna contact him on use of his Ranma's and on that note I'm probably going to contact a few other guys on use of their Ranma's. I've got a big fanfiction series developing in this here brain of mine and it's going to be big. I can't tell ya about it but I can hint it'll start developing when the Ranma stories reach about halfway.


	2. sorry about this

Chibi Goji walks out and faces the readers. "Hi names Goji Kaiju, I'm from G,F,1's E.K.A series. The big guy wants to apologize for the next chapter of War Angel Ranma. It seems his computer's life span has finally blown, and the piece of junk crashed, meaning all the work on War Angel Ranma went up in smoke. Currently he's retyping his work on his laptop but it will take a little longer then expected so please bear with him." Goji grins. "So I'll pass on a joke that the author learned this pass summer to help entertain you." Goji takes a deep breath. "A panda walks into a bar it orders something to eat and a beer. A few seconds after it finished eating the panda pulls out and uzi and shoots up the bar and starts to leave."

"The bar tender stands back up and stares at the panda and asks. "Why'd you do that for?"

"The panda turns back to the bar tender and replies. "I'm a panda look it up"

"The bar tender stares at the panda in confusion "Huh?"

"Again the panda said. "I'm a panda look it up" "And the panda left."

"The bar tender took out a dictionary and looked for panda, when he found it he looked at the description." "Panda: large animal native to China, eats, shoots, and leaves."

Goji starts to crack up then stiffens at a feminine cry of… "GOJI JUNIOR KAIJU!"

Goji proceeds to run like the hounds of hell were after him. A young shorthaired blonde wearing what looked to be a little red riding hood costume comes stomping out. "Honestly he was supposed to take me to the movies." She then realizes she's being watched. "Oh hi my names Bulleta Bonnie Hood aka B.B Hood from Darkstalkers, now you're probably wondering why I'm not out hunting for bounty and acting like a psycho killer with a child's personality, well you'll have to keep reading the E.K.A series to find out. In the meantime Goji better take me to the movies or he'll get a serving of "Happy Missile" up his cute tight ass with a side order of "Cheer and Fire."


	3. Awakening an Angel

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Steel Angel Kurumi, Oh My Goddess, and eventual Sailor Moon do not belong to me. So don't ask if I own them. Also I'm making this a slight mix of the manga so the story should be more entertaining.

Ranma looked up from where he was sweeping. It had been a week since he arrived here in the past in the Taisho era. He realized that when he landed the mirror was underneath him and broke when he fell on it. Now he was trapped here away from the life he once knew. It took some time to get used to but it wasn't hard, sure there wasn't television and hardly any electrical appliances, but since Ranma went on the road for most of his life he was used to not having television, also unlike Nerima it was peaceful here there wasn't any fiancées after him, or his pop and Soun Tendo pressing him to marry Akane, it was… really nice.

"Hey Ranma" A voice called out.

The pig tailed martial artist turned to see Kamihito walk up to him. "Hey Kamihito sensei, what's up? He asked.

Kamihito crossed his arms. "I can't find Nakahito anywhere. My guess is he's with his friends. Could you bring him back?"

Ranma sighed. Nakahito Kagura was Kamihito's little brother. They were from a long line of Japanese sorcerers called onmyoji. Because of this Nakahito gets picked on a lot, especially by what Kamihito calls "His friends." "Yeah I'll go pick up Nakahito. I'll be back soon." With that said Ranma dropped his broom and leaped into the trees jumping from branch to branch at a fast pace. Kamihito than picked up the broom and continued to sweep where Ranma left off.

Meanwhile in an empty lot behind an abandoned apartment three boys continued to push and tease a boy in white and blue trimmed robes. These were the robes that onmyoji wore. This boy was Nakahito and he was crying as the boys continued to tease him.

"We don't care if you're some kid who came from a line of onmyoji we're still gonna pick on ya." The boy who led the three pushed Nakahito again causing him to fall and bring more tears to the boy's eyes.

"Hey look he's going to cry again." A boy in spectacles stated. "He's such a baby."

"Hey kids." A voice sounded. The boys looked around but saw no one until they looked at the top of a lamppost where Ranma stood. "Don't you know three on one is unfair? How's about I join the boy down there and it'll be closer odds." The bullies didn't answer they fled the lot quickly before Ranma could finish. Ranma shrugged and jumped down from the lamppost and walked over to Nakahito. "Geez Nakahito you're a mess. You're brother's going to have a fit trying to get these stains out." He helped brush off the dirt as best as he could. "I guess that's good enough. Let's get going." Ranma said.

"Why do they tease me like that? It's not my fault I was born into a onmyo family." Nakahito said more to himself then to Ranma.

"Ranma shrugged. "They're just jealous because they can't perform the same stuff as ya. They do that because they don't have the mental capacity to do anything else but pick on people."

Nakahito felt much from Ranma's pep talk. When Ranma came around anyone who picked on Nakahito left in a big hurry. Ranma's reputation started when a burly drunk man tried to steal from the donation box. Ranma proceeded to lay down so much pain on the man that no amount of alcohol would help dull it. Later it was found out that the man had won the local martial arts tournament in the area, so Ranma was basically unofficially the champion.

"Anyway we should get going." Ranma took one step and found the ground beneath the foot give way. Surprised and off guard Ranma tumbled down the hole followed by Nakahito who had tried to pull Ranma back but the martial artists weight was just too much for him.

Hitting the ground with a grunt followed by another grunt when Nakahito landed on him Ranma shook his head to clear the cobwebs in it looked around. "What is this place?" He said to himself. He looked over at Nakahito. "Hey Nakahito are you okay?"

Nakahito winced as he got up. He had scratched his knee when he fell down with Ranma. "My knees scratched."

Without a word Ranma held his hand over the scratch and focused his ki. A light blue glow appeared in his hand and after a few seconds it faded. Drawing back his hand revealed Nakahito's knee healed completely without a scar.

"Thank you Ranma." Nakahito said.

"No problem, let's go we have to find a way out." Ranma began to lead Nakahito through this strange underground facility. They soon stumbled upon a room full of high-tech machinery… well high-tech at that time. But the thing that really caught Ranma's eyes was against a wall with wires hooked up everywhere on it or her. It was a girl… a pink haired girl in a maid outfit that had a mini skirt. The wires connecting her to the machines made it positive to Ranma that she was some sort of robot. But the fact was she looked so… real. "This is amazing." He whispered. Nakahito nodded in agreement, too lost in awe for words. But before either one could do anything else the whole place began to shake.

"An earthquake!" Ranma yelled out. He looked around desperately for an exit if the place came down on them they were finished. He spotted a vent that might lead to the surface. Pulling the vent off he pushed Nakahito in and ordered him to climb. He was about to follow when he remembered the girl, or robot, or whatever it is was still down here. He quickly went over to the girl and noticed many of the wires had detached due to the shaking, he also couldn't help thinking how cute this strange girl was. Ranma was just about to reach up to lift her shoulders when a violent tremor nearly made him lose his balance and the girl fell forward and made contact with him, lips to lips. Ranma's eyes widened as he scooted away from the girl while touching his lips. Half of him expected the fiancée brigade to come smashing in and pummeling him for kissing this girl. But the other half was focused on the recent event and something that shocked him. 'Her lips… are warm.' He thought. Then to his shock he saw the girl open her eyes and look up at him.

"Master…" She said.

"Huh? You mean me?" Ranma asked.

The girl smiled. "Master!" The girl glomped onto Ranma, cuddling him like and overgrown teddy bear.

"What's going on here?" Ranma stated.

"Hey you! What are you doing here? Wha… Kurumi how'd did you wake up?" A voice called out. Ranma turned to see a middle aged man with a small pair of spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "Never mind follow me before they get in." The man waved his hand to signal Ranma to follow him.

"But…" Ranma didn't finish his question when the top of the structure was torn open and revealed a mechanical face staring at him. "What the hell is that!" Staring down from the torn ceiling was a mixture of a robot with a lower half of a tank. Standing on this machine was a woman in a lab coat.

"I've found you Doctor Ayanokoji." Amagi said.

"Amagi!" Ayanokoji said.

"What's going on here?" Ranma thought scratching his head.

"Oh, you feel nice." Kurumi said rubbing her head against Ranma's chiseled chest.

"Hey cut that out!" Ranma yelled, his face began to redden at Kurumi's actions.

Amagi was shocked when she saw Kurumi. 'What! A steel soldier active!' She thought. She quickly barked an order to the Kongo tank. "Capture the doctor and that girl." The Kongo tank began to move reaching out toward Kurumi. Ranma saw and was about to power up a ki blast when Kurumi turned and grabbed the hand of the tank and twisted it off, then she performed a spin-kick that sent the tank flying. Ranma was by all means stunned. 'She's got some good power that's for sure.' He thought.

Doctor Ayanokoji quickly recovered. "Kurumi I order you to get us out of here." He stated.

Kurumi looked at him with a puzzled look. "I don't obey you. I only do what my master tells me, not an old geezer like you."

'Geezer?' Ayanokoji thought.

Ranma looked at Kurumi. "Uh… Kurumi right."

Kurumi instantly began to swoon at Ranma's words. "Yes that's me! Tell me master what do you want me to do?" With that she enveloped him in a hug that almost made him die of blood loss.

"Uh… well first you can let go." Ranma sighed with relief when Kurumi did so with a lot of regret. "And second let's all get out of here…" Soldiers run in the building with rifles trained at them. "preferably now." He finished.

"Okay master." Kurumi then picked up Ranma and Doctor Ayanokoji and went leaping away.

"Uh ma'am, they've managed to escape." A sergeant stated. Up in a tree Doctor Amagi was stuck and to make matters worse her skirt had pushed up giving all the soldiers a look at her panties. "Ma'am what are our orders?"

Doctor Amagi was none to pleased at the officer's clueless question while obviously knowing of her current position. "Well my first order is… GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

A private quickly ran up and saluted. "Doctor we have found something in the ruins."

Kamihito looked up from sweeping Ranma was late and even more strange was that it was lunchtime and he was still late. Something had to have gone wrong if Ranma hadn't returned just yet.

"Kamihito!" Kamihito turned quickly to see his younger brother run up to him panting for breath.

"Nakahito, where's Ranma?" Kamihito asked.

Nakahito spoke between gasps. "Ranma (gasp) is (pant) in (hack) trou (pant) you've gotta do something."

"Uh… Kamihito sensei…" Kamihito and Nakahito looked toward the origin of the voice and saw Ranma held under the arm of a busty pink-haired girl in a maid's outfit. Under her other arm was an older man. "I think I have a little problem here." Ranma finished.

Meanwhile in a laboratory somewhere in a base for the Imperial army, the general of the army was currently standing by doctor Amagi as he looked over what the doctor had found in the ruins of doctor Ayanokoji's lab. "So this is a steel soldier."

"Yes sir this one is complete however we have no idea in activating her." Amagi said.

"I see… doctor Amagi your orders are to find a means to activating the steel soldier." The general said.

Amagi stiffened to attention. "Yes sir."

"On that note," The general glanced to his right and a young blond haired man in a lab coat walked up. "This is Doctor Brando he will assist you in activating the steel soldier."

"I have some theories on how it can be done." Doctor Brando said.

Back at the shrine…

"Master let me wash your back." Kurumi squatted but naked with a towel all lathered in suds while Ranma was on the opposite wall with a towel around his waist and a stream of crimson making its way down his chin.

"Kurumi I'm fine, I can do that myself." Ranma shouted and dodged as Kurumi lunged at him with her towel at ready.

"But Kurumi wants to wash master's back." Kurumi whined.

"I don't need it!" Ranma yelled out dodging another lunge from Kurumi and stepped on a conveniently placed soap bar. Flipping head over heels he crashed belly down and immediately was pounced on by Kurumi.

"I've got you master." Kurumi descended with her towel.

The shrine shook as a loud shout was heard throughout the shrine. "I TOUGHT I LEFT THIS BACK IN NERIMA!"

To be continued.

In the next episode of War Angel Ranma, as Ranma tries to cope with being Kurumi's master another steel angel has been awakened and her target is Kurumi. Keep checking for the next chapter of War Angel Ranma: "Saki"


	4. Saki and the start of a journey

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Steel Angel Kurumi, Oh My Goddess, and eventual Sailor Moon do not belong to me. So don't ask if I own them. Also I'm making this a slight mix of the manga so the story should be more entertaining.

It was morning at the Kagura shrine however the quiet mornings that the shrine experienced for a long time was broken from one buxom pink-haired steel angel. "Master! It's morning!" Kurumi yelled out happily. Ranma groaned as he rolled over to face away from her.

"I wanna sleep some more leave me alone." Ranma moaned out and began to snore again.

"Master… Wake up its morning!" Kurumi threw off his blankets and picked him up. "You get up in the morning!" She began to run carrying him.

"Hey at least let me put on some clothes!" Ranma yelled out as Kurumi ran off with him.

"Ah this is a nice change of pace." Kamihito said as he sipped some tea.

"Says you." Ranma said as he ate his breakfast all the while Kurumi was beside him trying to feed him.

"Say "ah!" Master." Kurumi said.

Ranma groaned at Kurumi's affection fortunately he was saved when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Ranma sprang up and sprinted to the door. Upon sliding it open he recognized the person. "Hey you're that guy from the other day." Ranma said. "What do you want?"

Dr. Ayanokoji glanced at Kamihito. "I have something to discuss with Kamihito-san." He said finally.

"Oh okay." Ranma said turning around and going back to finish his meal.

Half an hour later Kurumi is now sweeping the pathway to the shrine after Ranma suggested her to do that while he went to the waterfalls to meditate. "Oh this is boring I'd rather be with master right now." Kurumi sighed as she daydreamed about her master's handsome face and muscular body walking up to her and sweeping her off her feet. She light blush covered her face as her thoughts became a little more perverted. During this she didn't notice someone climbing up the stairs until that person broke the posts of the torii and hurled it into the roof of the shrine.

"Hey what gives?" Kurumi said looking at the person.

"Saki looked around her eyes searching. "Where is the target?" She said.

Kamihito, Nakahito and Dr. Ayanokoji quickly came out after hearing the noise. "Saki but how is that possible?" The good doctor said in disbelief.

"Where is the target?" Saki repeated approaching the men.

"The target does she mean Kurumi?" Nakahito said.

"Kurumi is the target, where is Kurumi?" Saki said.

"I'm right here!" Kurumi shouted dropping her broom. "How dare you do this to masters home1"

Saki charged launching a punch that Kurumi blocked and retaliated with a knee bash but Saki backed away before it could connect. The battle was joined between the two steel angels. At the side on a ledge Dr. Amagi watched Saki pummel Kurumi as the pink-haired steel angel tried to fight back while also trying to minimize the damage to her masters home it wasn't working well in her favor but she continued to try. Saki however had no quarrels about property damage and continued her full on assault on Kurumi. Fortunately for Kurumi help was on the way.

Ranma was meditating for fifteen minutes already under the waterfall. He found out that these meditations helped control and expand his ki reserves already his ki reserves was at least five times larger then they previously were. Also because of his large reserves he was actually able to duplicate Herbs hovering ability and hold it for prolonged periods of time he uses weak short ranged ki blasts to propel himself in different directions. He could fire a few of his stronger blasts while hovering but it drained him quickly.

As he expanded his ki turning all the water that hit his ki turned into steam leaving him dry. However he could do any more ki exercises he heard the loud crash when the torii was sent through the roof stepping out of the falls he quickly began to make his way back to the shrine. He was greeted by the sight of the shrine in ruin there were multiple craters in the temple grounds Kurumi was on her knees panting while another girl obviously very much like Kurumi picked up a large post and was moving to ram Kurumi with it. Ranma pushed ki into his legs and leaped.

Kurumi braced herself as Saki rushed in with the post end aimed straight at her when a red figure landed in front of her and with a knife hand hit the post dead center. The post split in two falling apart in Saki's hands, before the brunette could react to this Ranma rushed forward between the fallen pieces of wood and hit Saki with a light punch right in the abdomen trying to stop her but not hurt her seriously. The brunette steel angel's eyes seemed to dim and she went limp.

Ranma waited for Saki to rise again but after a few seconds he relaxed his stance. "That's it? Man that was kinda disappointing after what I saw Kurumi do yesterday I thought I'd get a decent workout." Ranma looked at Kurumi, the buxom pink-haired girl was bruised up and her outfit sported several rips and tears. "Kurumi you all right?" Ranma kneeled by her checking her wounds.

"I'm so sorry master I couldn't protect your home from her." Kurumi began to cry. "I failed you master!" Ranma winced as Kurumi began to wail.

"Kurumi its all right! You did your best and it's more important that you are all right." Ranma said and sweat dropped when Kurumi's eyes began to sparkle.

"Kyuuuuuuiiiiinnnnn! My master cares for me so much!" Kurumi hugged his face to her chest. Ranma's face became red and his arms flailed in the air.

The others walked up to the fallen Saki and the purring Kurumi holding a panicked Ranma.

"Doctor who is she?" Nakahito asked.

"This is Saki I built alongside Kurumi in a sense they are sisters." Dr. Ayanokoji said.

"Sister!" Kurumi squealed letting Ranma go much to his relief.

"Air, sweet air." Ranma muttered taking deep breaths.

"A sister! I have a sister! We can share secrets with each other and talk about master and blah, blah, blah." The group tuned out Kurumi when someone else entered the scene.

"Amagi." Dr. Ayanokoji said as the said military scientist walked up to them. "How did you activate Saki?"

"I didn't activate her, Doctor Brando used electric shocks to wake her improperly." Amagi said.

"Brando?" Ayanokoji said his eyes widening.

"Master!" All eyes turned back to Kurumi as she faced Ranma. "She's not waking up!" A light bulb brightened above her. "I know master can do the same thing he did for Kurumi."

"The same thing I did for Kurumi?" Ranma muttered and his eyes widened at as images back at the underground laboratory flashed in his eyes. "Oh no, no way, I am not going to kiss her." He said.

"Kiss her?" Amagi asked.

"I quite skeptical myself." Ayanokoji said. "Still it would be good to test this out now."

"You're backing her up?" Ranma said as he flinched when Kurumi shoved Saki's face close to his.

"Please master I'm begging you, I hardly ask for anything so please wake up Saki." Kurumi gave the teary eyed look and Ranma sighed in defeat.

"Okay I'll do it already geez." He said and swallowed hard as he leaned in towards Saki's lips. Meanwhile Kurumi was getting rather fidgety as Ranma closed in, just before she could knock Ranma away and prevent the kiss Amagi got impatient.

"Oh for pete's sake be a man and kiss her already." She shoved Ranma and his lops met with Saki's for a brief second before he was flying off as Kurumi shoved him off.

"What was that for?" He yelled out in his position upside down against the cracked wall he impacted.

"I'm sorry master but I can't stand anyone else kissing you but me." Kurumi said.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I have to get dragged into this?" He righted himself and walked back.

"Hey look." Nakahito said pointing, everyone looked to see Saki open her eyes but none of the previous viciousness was there.

"I can't believe this." Amagi said.

"I know how you feel." Ayanokoji said.

"I guess it did work." Ranma muttered. "Are you okay Saki."

"Yes I'm fine." She looked at Ranma and her heart filled with a warm tingly feeling. "I'm fine master." She said.

"Ranma flinched. "Master?" He said.

"Wait a second Master is Kurumi's master, go find your own." Kurumi said.

"Well he's my master too." Saki said.

"Now both of you stop this." Ranma said stepping in-between the two. "I won't tolerate you two fighting alright?" They shot a look at each other and nodded reluctantly. "Man and you two are supposed to be sisters too." He muttered.

"This is very interesting, Saki come with me we have to return to headquarters and look into this." Amagi said.

Saki looked at Amagi, stood up and grabbed one of Ranma's arms. "You're not the boss of me only the master can do that." She said.

"Oh man." Ranma muttered. Just before an explosion surprised them all making them shield themselves from the blast. When the blast settled Doctor Ayanokoji was unconscious from a head blow from some debris. "Doctor." Ranma moved to assist but a snake-like metal claw shot out from some nearby bushes and grabbed doctor Ayanokoji then the bushes were bushed outward as a strange flying platform rose from its hiding place.

"I've failed to destroy Kurumi, but at least I managed to get back Doctor Ayanokoji. Brando said from his position on the platform.

"Hey you let him go right now." Ranma yelled out clenching his fists.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I must return and give my report of this." Brando flew off with doctor Ayanokoji in tow.

"Damn it." Ranma muttered he looked around him and found that Amagi had also disappeared. "She got away too." He looked at the remains of the shrine and groaned. "Who's gonna clean this up?"

"Welcome back Ayanokoji." Brando said as he stood over the med tube that the unconscious doctor was in.

"What is your report Brando. Doctor Walski asked as he walked in.

"The Saki model is equipped with a standard angel heart so its most likely the Kurumi model is equipped with the Mark II heart." Brando said.

"We must retrieve that prototype heart Brando. By whatever means necessary." Walski glanced to the side to the steel angels that were deactivated.

"All right are you with me!" Ranma called out while holding up a small wooden mallet and a saw.

"Yeah!" Both Saki and Kurumi cried out in unison.

"Then let's get to it!" Ranma cried out as rushed forward headlong to the remains of the shrine. We now make the trio chibi as they repair the shrine in a matter of hours. "Man that's some work." Ranma said wiping his forehead of sweat as he stood admiring the repaired shrine.

"Hey Saki what's that?" Kurumi's question caught Ranma's attention and turned to see a cute little pink cottage. Although he didn't really appreciate the color he had to admit it looked quite nice.

"It's a little something I made for us to live in." Saki said smiling and blushed at Ranma's impressed look he gave her.

"Wow Saki this is pretty nice." He said. 'Although I don't really like that color.' He thought.

"Kyuuuuiinnn! It's a little love nest for the master!" Kurumi squealed making Ranma flinch. In her thoughts Kurumi saw herself with her master while Saki did the housework and all those little domestic things like a typical housewife type.

"Yes indeed." Saki said her thoughts mirroring Kurumi's thoughts but with her taking Kurumi's place.

'Oh man there they go again.' Ranma thought as a large sweat drop trailed down the back of his head as a sign of his nervousness. A figure ascending the stairs caught the corner of his eye turning it revealed the figure to be Amagi. "It's you." He said.

"I haven't come to fight." Amagi said. "But I wish to speak with the head of the shrine."

After leaving the woman with Kamihito Ranma was helping set up the interior of the little cottage that Saki built. 'I wonder what they're talking about?' He thought.

"Kyuuuiinnn! This is great this place is some cute." Kurumi said.

"Master how's this?" Saki showed a wall scroll to him. He quirked his eyebrow at what it said.

"Forever yours?" He said then shrugged. "It's very nice Saki?" The brunette smiled and blushed at his praise. But before anything else was said Kamihito, Nakahito, and Amagi entered.

"Ranma I've been talking to doctor Amagi and I agree that we must find where doctor Ayanokoji is right away." Kamihito said.

"I'm with you but where do we start?" Ranma asked.

"Doctor Amagi came to us from Izumo thus I think we should head to Izumo and hopefully we might find a clue on his whereabouts." Amagi said.

"You're going with her Ranma." Kamihito said.

"I thought as much." Ranma said. "I would have asked to go anyway. When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Amagi replied.

Ranma turned to the steel angels with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry girls looks like we have to set aside interior decorating for now." Kurumi groaned while Saki looked saddened.

"Kurumi and Saki are also going." Kamihito said this made both steel angels brighten.

"Huh? Why?" Ranma asked looking at the two steel angels.

"Because since both were built by doctor Ayanokoji there might be something in Izumo that will link them to him as well." Amagi said.

'Can't argue with that.' Ranma thought. "Okay they're coming." He said.

Kurumi hugged him enthusiastically. "Kyuuuiinn! We get to go on a trip with master!"

"I will start packing right away master." Saki said moving to start packing.

A few minutes later Dr. Amagi, Ranma, and the two steel angels were standing at the edge of the temples stairs, Ranma, Saki and Kurumi had large bundles strapped to their backs. "We'll come back as soon as we can." Ranma said.

"Good luck Ranma." Nakahito said.

"You just make sure you don't let those boys push you around alright squirt?" Ranma ruffled Nakahito's hair.

"Let's get going." Amagi said and together the group left down the stairs to start their trip to Izumo.

Hours later the group was on a train, Amagi was looking out the window contemplating her thoughts when she suddenly found herself pressed to the glass by a pink-haired steel angel's sizeable assets. "Ooooo that's Mount Fuji, It's so beautiful!"

"It's quite a sight all right." Saki said.

"Yep it's a nice sight alright." Ranma agreed.

"This is great, I love it! Mount Fuji wow!" Kurumi squealed not even minding as Amagi with some effort pulled her head from under her assets.

When they finally reached the next train station it was mid afternoon and Ranma was not feeling very well. "Note to self do not use Saotome eating style on train food." He groaned the pain was nowhere near as bad compared to the nuclear waste that Akane would make him eat, but it was enough to make his stomach disagree with what he'd ingested.

Amagi came out of the phone booth with a small smile. "I've located a nearby clinic we should take Ranma right now. Will one of you please get a room at the closest inn here?"

"I'll go with master." Saki and Kurumi said at once and then glared at each other.

"Saki would you please go and get a room for us?" Amagi asked.

"What? But I want to be with the master." She scowled at Kurumi's victorious smile.

"Saki-chan." Ranma said looking at her while still holding his ailing stomach. "Could you go get the room please? I'd really like that."

At her master's words Saki smiled. "Yes master I'll do it right away." Saki left to find and inn while Amagi, Ranma, and Kurumi went to find the clinic.

After reaching the clinic Ranma went through the usual series of standard checks to his body, heartbeat and whatnot. "I see nothing wrong here, you can get undressed behind the screen." The doctor said.

"What? Undressed? Why does master have to take off his clothes?" Kurumi asked.

"The term is called palpate." The doctor said.

"Pal wha? Okay what is she talking about?" Kurumi looked at Amagi with confusion written on her face.

"It means to examine by touch." Amagi replied coolly.

"What! No way! The only one touching master naked is me!" Kurumi yelled out.

"I uh…" The doctor was at a loss for words.

I'll give you guys one guess on the color on Ranma's face right now… That's right beet red. "Uh Kurumi just let the doctor do what she's supposed to do." Ranma looked at her with his cheeks glowing. "This is embarrassing enough as it is."

"O-Okay master." Kurumi said humbly.

A few minutes later Kurumi, Ranma, and Amagi were getting ready to leave the clinic, Ranma just had an upset stomach and he was sure he'd be fine in a few minutes or so. "Let's get to the inn. Saki's probably worried." Amagi said but before the three could leave the doctor came back out again.

"Please wait a moment. There's been a case of food poisoning going around. Please place these litmus strips in your mouths." The doctor held out three strips of litmus paper. All three placed it in their mouths and pulled them out.

"Mine's blue." Ranma said.

"So is mine." Amagi said.

"That means you're alright." The doctor said sounding relieved.

"EEK! Mine's red! Bright red!" Kurumi screeched.

"Oh no you must come with me into the examination room." The doctor swiftly swept Kurumi away before the other two could react.

"Hey wait a sec. I…" Ranma felt his limbs become heavy and his eyelids drooped. "What the?" He looked at Amagi and saw she was out cold. "The paper it was drugged, but wh…"His eyes closed and Ranma drifted into darkness. The darkness didn't last long. A few minutes later a worried Saki entered the clinic to see what was taking so long she saw both Amagi and Ranma out cold.

"Master! Doctor Amagi wake up!" Saki yelled out.

Ranma groaned the effects of the drug wearing off quickly due to his high resistance to such things thanks to a certain ribbon-wielding girl. "Man what just happened?" Then he remembered. The paper was drugged, Kurumi!"

Saki was by his side now. "Are you alright master?"

"I'm fine watch Dr. Amagi." Ranma lunged for the office door.

"Who's that? Dammit I'm not finished." The fake doctor thought as she pulled back the strange device that she placed on Kurumi.

"Heh heh that tickles." Kurumi said. The doctor whirled around and leaped out a window just as the door to the office slammed open.

Ranma caught a glimpse of someone leaping out the window as he entered. "Hey!" He yelled out leaping out after the person he saw the remains of a wig and doctor's coat tossed hastily to the side in the distance he saw a feminine figure drop away, it would be pointless to pursue. "Damn! Got away." He cursed unfortunately for him and fortunately for two Imperial spies his lapse of focus allowed them to slip away although the dark haired one tried to linger as much as possible to ogle Ranma's figure.

When Ranma regained his focus he remembered about Kurumi and leaped back inside the clinic. "Kurumi are you all… eee ai yai yai." He sputtered, in front of him was Kurumi naked like the day she was… built.

"Hello master." Kurumi chirped.

"Put on your clothes Kurumi." Ranma said his hands went to his nose and staunched the flood of blood that would have erupted from it.

"Okay master." Kurumi bounced to her feet and proceeded to put her outfit back on. Ranma forced his mind from focusing on Kurumi and back to the earlier events.

'What's going on here? Suddenly this short easy trip doesn't seem to be so easy now.' He thought.

Later in the inn Saki slowly took off and folded her yukata. In her mind she could see it now. She'd enter the spring and there would be her master in the spring back toward her, then he would slowly turn to face her and his beautiful smile gracing his face as he saw her. "Hey Saki how are you?"

"I'm fine master."

"Come join me in the spring its really nice."

Saki entered the spring and Ranma placed an arm around her. "Saki I want to thank you for today."

"It was nothing master." Saki blushed as his face drew closer to hers.

"Now that's nonsense, here let me reward you for your help. His face closed in and then the scene faded. Saki smiled with a light blush on her face holding the towel to her front she slid open the door and found Ranma and Kurumi outside the spring with Ranma trying to fend off Kurumi with a bath pail.

"I don't need to get my back scrubbed." Ranma insisted.

"Master let Kurumi clean you." Kurumi said trying to get at him with a towel full of suds.

"Kurumi, the master doesn't want you to clean him." Saki moved in her towel coming down revealing her nude body much to Ranma's discomfort. "Maybe he'd prefer someone else to do it." Saki made a grab for the soaped up towel.

"No I'm going to clean master." Kurumi said starting a catfight between the two steel angels.

"Ah man." Ranma slumped to the ground. When will it end?" He muttered.

To be continued

Author notes: All right I'm heading for Florida no updates for at least two weeks. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing though, I'm taking a blueprint journal with me, blueprint journal #15. Compare how much journals I filled to the number of fics I've actually put up, egad. I'll be working on the next Ranma Crusade as well as a new chapter for Anything-Goes Pokefemmes and… (Drum roll sounds) Dead or Alive, Anything-Goes Extreme Beach Volleyball! (Trumpet noises) I hope everyone will be patient as I go on vacation, and even more patient since I start work almost immediately after I get back. The stories will progress, that I promise. A big Aloha for your support, so until next time.


	5. Boulders and Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own Steel Angel Kurumi or Ranma 1/2, I don't own any of that shit so don't bother me about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Steel Angel Kurumi or Ranma 1/2, I don't own any of that shit so don't bother me about it. Now that this useless but necessary disclaimer is done with let's get on with the juicy stuff shall we?

Amagi sighed as she looked at the headline in the paper currently she, Ranma, and the two steel angels were stuck in Suruga. Two days ago a rock slide blocked the tunnel leading to Yaizu. The military were currently trying their best to remove the boulder that was sitting on the tracks but the boulder was being suspiciously stubborn and wouldn't move a bit despite all efforts to move it.

"It looks like we may be stuck here for another day." Amagi said as she lowered the newspaper.

"Yo! Doctor Amagi, good morning." Ranma said as he stopped in front of where Amagi was sitting with Kurumi and Saki on either side of him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu desu." Kurumi said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." Saki greeted bowing politely.

"So Doc, did they finally clear that big rock on the tracks yet?" Ranma asked.

"Unfortunately Ranma, they haven't gotten it off the tracks yet." Amagi replied.

"Agh! It's so frustrating. It's just a measly little boulder I've handled boulders ten times the size of that one, why's it giving them so much trouble?" Ranma said rubbing his head in frustration.

"Ranma! Quiet down, you're attracting attention to us." Amagi hissed as people looked in their direction because of Ranma's outburst.

:Ranma quickly cooled down and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh sorry about that Doc, I didn't mean to blow up like that. Still it just jerks me so bad that I'm sitting here doing nothing. Why can't I just go out there and blow it up with P-chan's move or break it to pieces with the chestnut fist."

"It's because we don't want to attract unwanted attention Ranma." Amagi stated.

"Alright Doc," Ranma said crossing his arms. "But it just ain't me to be doing nothing at a time like this."

"That's just great desu!" Kurumi cried out as she hopped in front of Ranma and grabbed his hands and began running around him in circles. "We can go and eat our fill of what Suruga has to offer desu. We can eat all the abekawa cakes and tangerines that we want desu."

"Not that I have anything against that Kurumi-chan, but you can only eat tangerines in the winter." Ranma stated, dropping her mood for a brief moment.

"So desu ka?" (Is that so? Is that right? etc.) She said before brightening up. "Oh but there are lots of famous Aibiki locations around here desu."

Kurumi's Know It-All Encyclopedia: Ai-Biki [Aibiki] – For a man and woman in love to sneak out and meet in secret, in other words a romantic tryst.

Kurumi's Daydream…

Chibi-Ranma and Chibi Kurumi run hand in hand before hiding behind a headstone in a cemetery while Chibi-Amagi and Chibi-Saki search for them.

"I finally got to see you Kurumi." Ranma said.

"Yes, I'll never leave your side ever again desu." Kurumi said before they both moved in to kiss.

Back to reality…

A sweat-drop rolled down the side of Ranma's head as he looked at a daydreaming Kurumi puckering her lips at him while murmuring "Goshujin-sama" (Master)

"Man it's too early in the morning to deal with this. Say Saki could you, geh!" Ranma turned to Saki and immediately blanched it seemed Kurumi wasn't the only one daydreaming at the moment. "I should've stayed in bed." Ranma muttered.

"In any case," Amagi said her voice snapping Kurumi and Saki from their daydreams. "I'll go look into other means of transportation."

"Why don't we just get some bikes? We'll get to Yaizu in no time." Ranma suggested.

Amagi turned a glare onto Ranma. "Ranma… No unnecessary attention, remember? The last thing we need is people talking about three young women and one man on bikes traveling faster then any automobile."

"Ah man." Ranma groaned.

"Goshujin-sama!" Kurumi cried out as she glomped onto Ranma. "In the meantime let's go to an Aibiki spot desu."

"Uh Kurumi, I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I mean right now we…" Ranma stopped as he felt a tug on his shirt from behind him. Turning to look he saw Saki looking at him with a slightly lowered head and a faint blush.

"Um, Goshujin-sama me too… please." Saki said looking at him with pleading eyes, Ranma was struck speechless with his mouth soundlessly opening and closing looking not much different than a fish.

"Saki onee-chan, that's no fair desu!" Kurumi pouted. "I asked Goshujin-sama first desu." Kurumi

Saki became bolder as she matched Kurumi's pout. "Well I would like t go to a romantic spot with Goshujin-sama as well."

Ranma looked back and forth between the two steel angel sisters as they stared each other down and finally just hung his head in defeat. "Okay, I'll take both of you so stop already." No sooner did the words leave his mouth two excited steel angels latched onto either arm and began dragging him to the exit. "I knew I should've stayed in bed." Ranma muttered before surrendering himself to his fate.

When a disappointed Doctor Amagi returned to the inn she found two very happy and content steel angels tending to a very exhausted looking Ranma. "What happened to you?" Amagi asked.

Ranma looked up from his miso soup, drops of soup dripped from his nose before he groggily replied. "I was dragged all over town, literally." Ranma replied. "So did you find us a ride to Yaizu?"

Amagi sighed as she sat down accepting a bowl of rice from Saki. "Unfortunately no, it seems our only way out of here is that train."

Life returned to Ranma even though it was mostly out of frustration. "Agh! This is so irritating! Can't I just go and move that stupid rock?" Ranma cried out.

"No Ranma, I've already went over this with you." Amagi said.

"Why don't me, and Saki onee-chan go and move that boulder since Goshujin-sama can't desu?" Kurumi asked as se held a pickle up to Ranma with her chopsticks.

"That's just as bad!" Amagi said feeling a headache coming on. "Now listen you three. What do you think would happen if a boy and two young women go and move a boulder with their bare hands that the Imperial Army of Japan could not even budge?"

That statement shut Ranma up, and Saki also picked up the idea quite quickly as well, Kurumi however well…" Sweat-drops adorned the heads of the other three occupants of the room as the pink haired steel angel went into another daydream.

"Okay doc, I get your point." Ranma concurred, making Amagi sigh with relief. "So if we can't move the boulder can we just go with my bike idea?" Ranma asked, sticking his foot in his mouth again.

"Okay that is it!" Amagi said slamming both hands on the table making the dishes jump. "This conversation is over!"

Later that night Ranma cracked an eye open. The good doctor was fast asleep confirming that it was safe for now, turning his head to his right he came face to face with Saki who was clutching his right arm to her bountiful busom. The brunette steel angels face was mere inches from his, although slightly flustered Ranma focused his thoughts and quietly coaxed Saki awake. "Hey Saki, Wake up." Ranma hissed shaking his arm a bit before quickly deciding to stop when he realized how soft a place his arm was in.

Groggily Saki moaned softly before sleepily opening her eyes. "Goshujin-sama?" Saki asked in a normal tone.

"Shhhh!" Ranma shushed. "Quiet down Saki whispers only."

Now a bit more alert Saki nodded before asking. "Goshujin-sama, why are you up so late?"

Ranma smirked. "I'm about to go against the good doctors orders. I'll tell you the plan but first help me wake up Kurumi… quietly." After getting Saki's affirming nod Ranma turned to his left where Kurumi had pretty much molded his entire arm to her body this had the effect of pushing her breasts not only to his arms but pushed them up till they almost touched the bottom of his chin. Swallowing nervously despite knowing that Kurumi's position was a bit more compromising then Saki, Ranma shook his left arm waking the pink haired steel angel up. "Hey Kurumi wake up!" He hissed.

Kurumi groaned softly before groggily looking up into Ranma's face and immediately perked up. "Ohayo (good morning) Goshujin-sama!"

Two hands from both Ranma and Saki slapped over Kurumi's mouth, both passed a nervous glance at where Amagi was sleeping. The doctor slightly moaned a bit in irritation before settling down. Sighing in relief Ranma gave Kurumi a stern look. "Kurumi turn the volume down will ya." After seeing the pink steel angel nod Ranma and Saki removed their hands from her mouth.

"Why are we being so quiet Goshujin-sama?" Kurumi asked in a much more hushed tone.

"It's because I'm going to discuss with both of you about us moving that boulder." Ranma replied.

"But the doctor has already forbidden us to do that." Saki said. "If we go right now it will looks suspicious."

Ranma smirked. "That's why bright and early tomorrow we'll sneak out and make our way to the boulder, when the military starts pulling we'll give them a little nudge of support then sneak away before anyone notices."

"Goshujin-sama, that's a great idea desu!" Kurumi squealed loudly before slapping her hands over her mouth when she realized her mistake. Loud groans were heard as Amagi sat up and groggily looked around. Immediately the scheming trio laid back down and pretended to be sleeping again. Amagi slipped her glasses on for a moment before putting them to the side again and lay back down.

"Kurumi's talking in her sleep again." She muttered before she was sound asleep again.

The next morning…

"Ranma! Kurumi! Saki! Where are they?" Amagi looked around the room but couldn't find any sign of the martial artist and the two steel angels. "They can't be… They went to move the boulder those idiots, when they get back I'll…" Amagi stopped her rant when she saw that three bath pails along with the bath supplies were missing. In the last bath pail that was hers she saw a note with handwriting that she could barely read.

"Gone to the hot springs for an early mornin soak." She repeated the wording before sighing in relief. "Well that's good they are listening to me." She looked the handwriting over and contemplated if it was either Kurumi or Ranma who wrote it then brushed it off as she left the room to get breakfast.

Meanwhile a certain trio wasn't obeying the good doctors' orders and we're stealthily creeping behind the boulder that blocked the tracks. Seeing the tanks starting to pull Ranma gave the thumbs up to the two steel angels to start pushing as he braced his back against the boulder and added his strength to it as well. At a steady controlled pace they pushed the boulder off the tracks then quickly dashed away under the cover of the resulting dust cloud.

Not far away further up the hill Tsunami let the remote sensor in her hand fall as she stared at the retreating trio. "That boy, how can that boy have so much power?"

Back at the inn Amagi was getting suspicious of Ranma and the steel angels rather long soak in the onsen. "Are they really in the hot springs?" She asked herself then finally stood up. "I'm going to check on them." Just as she was heading for the baths Ranma, Saki and Kurumi came out of the baths area holding their bath pails and bath supplies.

"Man that was a nice soak!" Ranma said smiling.

"Yes I feel so refreshed." Saki agreed.

"We better get going since the army finally got that big boulder out of the way desu." Kurumi stated loudly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't heard anything about that." Amagi said. Ranma and Saki shot Kurumi a look that said to shut her mouth. Kurumi did so. Amagi glared at the trio suspiciously then she noticed that all three had some fresh dirt on their shoes. "You three…" She growled as she realized what they did, said trio flinched at the angry doctor then someone ran into the inn calling out loudly.

"The army has finally gotten that boulder out of the way." The person announced

"As expected of the army, I've served in it for three years there isn't anything they can't do." Another person stated.

Amagi glanced at the people and then back at the trio who were looking very guilty. Sighing deeply Amagi decided to let the matter slide since the trio managed not to attract any unnecessary attention. "You three go get your things we're heading for the train station."

All three visibly brightened and quickly rushed to their room to do so. Not long after they were heading for their next destination.

It was evening time when time when the group got off the train in Yaizu Ranma was surprised to see how busy the place looked. "What's going on? There are so many people here."

Amagi giggled as she gestured to a poster. "It's probably because of that." She said. The poster she had brought attention too was one announcing a fireworks display that was to occur in a few hours.

"Kyuuuiiinn! O hanabi! O hanabi! Hanabi are so romantic desu!" Kurumi cried out with stars in her eyes. Taking one look at Kurumi's eyes Ranma turned to escape and hopefully get lost in the crowds unfortunately he was too late as Kurumi latched onto him. "Goshujin-sama O hanabi ikou yo desu!" (Master, let's go see the fireworks. "I'm pretty sure that's the translation.")

"Dame!" (One of many ways of saying "No" depending on the conversation) We don't have time for extra events like this Kurumi we're already late, lets get to the inn and get a room."

Kurumi let out a whine that would have made a puppy envious and unfortunately Ranma heard it and saw the pitiful look on Kurumi's face. 'Oh man I know I'm going to regret this.' He thought before speaking up. "Hey Kurumi, you know the fireworks display is pretty big we could probably see it from the balcony at the inn."

Kurumi's mood instantly changed as she slung Ranma onto her back and began running. "Let's get to the inn Goshujin-sama desu!"

"The inn's the other way Kurumi!" Amagi cried out as the steel angel headed in the wrong direction.

"Hai desu!" Kurumi reversed direction and ran past Amagi and Saki again then paused. A lasso was thrown over Amagi and pulled taut dragging the poor doctor into the air screaming as Kurumi started running again. "You're showing us where to go desu!"

Saki pouted as Kurumi ran off with Ranma. "I wish master would rope me." She muttered then blushed before she gave pursuit.

A few hours later the sun set and no sooner did the last rays disappeared past the horizon a panel door flipped open on the top balcony of an inn from the opening popped a buxom pink haired steel angel followed by her equally buxom brunette sister and finally their reluctant pigtailed master.

"Wow what a view! We'll definitely see the fireworks from here desu." Kurumi stated.

"I'm certain this is the best view in the city." Saki said smiling back at Ranma.

Ranma gave her a small smile. "Let's not go that far Saki, although we probably have a pretty good view from here." Just then he saw a streak of sparks fly up in the air. "Hey look its starting!" A second after he shouted the rocket exploded into a beautiful flower of purple sparks.

The two steel angels squealed in excitement as more rockets shot up and exploded. "Tamaya!!" Kurumi cried out.

"Kagiya!!" Saki followed.

Their excitement was contagious as Ranma moved closer to the two steel angels to get a better view of the fireworks. Another big rocket shot up in the air and when it exploded three loud cries were heard. "Tamaya!!" The trio cried out before looking at each in surprise then surprise turned to chuckles and giggles as another rocket shot up and the trio once called out. "Kagiya!!" The trio began to laugh at their silliness up until both steel angels laughed hard enough to lean against Ranma sandwiching him between them. Their laughter stopped as they were suddenly made aware of their position.

Ranma glanced over to his right to see Kurumi looking up from him as her head rested near his right shoulder her eyes seemed to shimmer as the usually bouncy and energetic steel angel seemed to be locked in a trance. Breaking his gaze from Kurumi, Ranma turned his gaze to Saki on his left she too was in a similar position as Kurumi as she looked at him her tongue darted out slightly to wet her lips. Ranma broke his gaze from Saki as he swallowed the large lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. The lump was being quite persistent as it refused to go down and seemed to grow even larger especially as the two steel angels pushed themselves into Ranma's body as their faces slowly converged on his. Nervous as he was Ranma didn't push them off instead he remained frozen with a steadily growing blush on his face as the two steel angels got closer to him. Suddenly a rather large rocket burst the light and noise snapped the trio out of their state and shyly the two steel angels released Ranma to look at the fireworks with glowing red blushes on their faces.

"T-That was a very good one desu." Kurumi stated

"Y-Yes it was the best one yet." Saki concurred.

Ranma took a few calming breathes his throat had suddenly gone dry after that rather stimulating event. As he got back into focus his senses picked up some rather hostile intent nearby. Frowning slightly he briefly wondered if he should point it out to the girls but quickly shot it down. The two were trying very hard to take care of him even though he knew they could take care of themselves he didn't want them to get in a fight unless they had too. Ranma decided that he needed the two steel angels to disappear for a few minutes while he dealt with the hostile presence. "Man my throats a bit dry I could use a drink." He stated.

"Oh, I'll get you a drink goshujin-sama desu." Kurumi said.

"No goshujin-sama, allow me to get you a drink." Saki said both sisters glanced at each other and frowned.

Ranma waved his hands in an appeasing gesture. "Whoa, hold on you two there's no need to fight. Kurumi can grab the drinks and Saki could you grab some snacks I'm a little hungry?" Both steel angels brightened and nodded before heading down the stairs. Smiling as they left Ranma closed the hatch that led to the roof and turned back to watch the fireworks while he waited for the presence to arrive. He didn't have to wait long a few seconds later a dull thump of someone landing behind him was heard.

"It took you long enough." Ranma said turning halfway around to look at a surprised Kaga who didn't think Ranma had expected her. Ranma took her in, the rather exotic dress and foreign like features already gave it away the girl was a steel angel. "Well, well what do we have here another steel angel, since Kurumi and Saki are with me I'm guessing you're with those guys who kidnapped Doctor Ayanokoji."

Kaga regained her composure after Ranma spoke. "Maybe I am but it doesn't concern you, you will come with me right now." She stated.

"Oh is that a command? I didn't know I was drafted. Why the hell should I listen to you?" Ranma said in a witty tone.

"If you do not come willingly I will force you." Kaga said her eyes widened as Ranma grinned a light blue aura emanated around him but hugged close to his body.

"Is that right?" He replied. "Well then you are welcome to try, and once I finish beating you I'm gonna make you tell me where Doctor Ayanokoji is." Kaga leaped from the balcony jumping onto the rooftops. With fists clenched and the Saotome smirk on his face Ranma leaped after her. He'd been itching for a decent fight for a long time and the racist ideal of not hitting girls was temporarily being stowed away as the need for battle overrode it.

To be continued.

Author notes: Man this took a long time, sorry I'm so late. After much thinking my random updates are getting tiring. I've decided to try stick with set plan. I'm going to update Returner Ranma again but after I have to put it on hold yet again because I've forgotten most of the scenario after the Narshe battle so I have to play the game again. After I plan to mostly stick with my newer fics Rosario to Ranma and Tenchi Muyo Anything Goes. I plan to get at least another chapter of Goddess of Mine up and also finish up Dead or Alive Extreme since there is only a few chapters left for that particular story. Mostly it's going to be Rosario to Ranma updates since It's still fresh in my mind. As for my Saber Toothed Ranma well I'm still having trouble with that I still don't have much of an idea of the storyline due to my lack of GD manga, I've tried so hard to find more but I'm lucky to find even one in the bookstore. If you guys can help me with this problem I'd be grateful


End file.
